


A Final Stand

by bjwbt221bbs



Series: After the end [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Gen, Grief, Injury, Season 14 Spoilers, So Much Grief, it’s just sad, there is no happy ending I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjwbt221bbs/pseuds/bjwbt221bbs
Summary: Upset they refuse to participate in his story, God has betrayed the Winchesters and Castiel, killing Jack and setting a hoard of monsters loose upon them.  What happens in that battle?





	A Final Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is just a short little ramble of what may have happened after the end of season 14, and I’ll warn you now, none of it is happy.

Sam fell first.

Faced with the endless hoard of monsters, they were all struggling, but the shoulder wound from Chuck’s thrice-be-damned cosmic balance gun set Sam at a distinct disadvantage.

It took a few moments for either of the two other men to notice, preoccupied as they were with their own battles. Dean noticed first, crying out his brother’s name in anguish. Adrenaline pounded through his veins as he fought through the monsters with renewed vigor to reach where his brother had fallen. Surely that couldn’t be it. They had gotten through everything together - the apocalypse, the Darkness, Michael - and the freaking league of the undead attacking them is what finally gets him?

“Sammy,” he cries again, falling to his knees beside his brother.

“Dammit, Sammy.” 

Angry this time, he shakes Sam’s shoulder to no avail. Hardly aware of the mob still surrounding them, he realises that his brother is gone.

“Dean”

The grunt of his name is swiftly followed by a hand grasping at his clothes to drag him upwards.

“Cas, do something,” came the plea.

“It may have escaped your notice,” the angel ground out, “but I’m already doing the best I can.”

“Mojo?”

“Gone.”

Dean shook his head. “That bastard.”

Putting speech aside, the two men continue to fight. There seems to be no end in sight - each creature that falls only reveals more behind to take its place.

Eventually Dean falls too. The iron rod he had claimed as a weapon having been wrenched from his grasp, he improvises as he always does. There is only so long he can hold out, however, and he succumbs to the unending tide opposing them.

Cas hears him fall, a sharp pang in his stomach. He knows that he will not last much longer. Stripped of the powers of heaven, he is, he supposes, human once again. There had been no siphoning of his grace, it was simply there one moment and gone the next.

He continues to fight. Though he knows he cannot win, he cannot do anything but fight so long as he is able - to give up would be unthinkable. So he fights until he can fight no more, brought down at last by the unending tide. He thinks, briefly, of the Winchesters, hoping they might have at last found peace, and then he thinks no more as his world turns to endless night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, please forgive any mistakes - this was just a quick little thing I wrote before I went to bed. It actually didn’t go where I originally planned - my original idea was to have Cas survive because he’s an angel and I don’t think anything in the graveyard would have been able to kill him, but then I didn’t know how to explain him not using his powers to get them out of there. I may explore that more and post a variation on this, but for now, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
